Diamondhead (Classic)
Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Ben as Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. In the original series, Diamondhead wore a uniform which was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol was. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There were six crystal shards on his back instead of four, and he also sported two more on the front of his chest. His eyes were green, and he wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Heroes United, Diamondhead's appearance consisted of real-world crystal due to being drawn in Generator Rex's art style. He also had blades on his forearms. In Destroy All Aliens, Diamondhead looked like he did in the original series, but his eyes had jewel-like facets and his outfit had detailed textures. In Omniverse, Diamondhead has clothing almost similar to the first series, except that now instead of half black and half white, it is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix symbol. Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest. The crystals on his back have also grown in length. His jaw is also larger. He also wears black shoes with green on the bottom. There are now only two crystal shards on his back. 11-year-old Diamondhead looks almost identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch around the Omnitrix symbol and the crystals on his back are bigger. His jaw is also larger too. His eyes are green and the Omnitrix is recolored. Kevin as Diamondhead Diamondhead looked like Diamondhead in the original series, but without a black patch on the left side of his uniform. He also lacks an Omnitrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Diamondhead Diamondhead's diamond shards on his back were bigger, and the lower ones have disappeared. Diamondhead wore a black sleeveless shirt, white pants and black boots. The Omnitrix symbol moved to the center of his chest. Albedo as Diamondhead Negative Diamondhead looked exactly like Diamondhead in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but he had red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol was red as well. Gwen as Diamondhead Gwen as Diamondhead had darker and shinier crystals, thinner arms, a more rounded body, no shards on her back, and a more square head. She wore a uniform like Ben's Diamondhead in the original series, except it was half dark blue, half light blue. She wore the Omnitrix symbol on the left side of her chest. In Omniverse, she almost looks the same as the original series, but now she is somewhat slimmer and is more bluish colored. Her eyes and Omnitrix symbol are pink and she has a hairclip just like Gwen. Her outfit on the left side is different, she now has a black patch on her left chest and a blue cat logo around her Omnitrix. Similar to Gwen's pants, hers come halfway up her calf, and she wears black shoes. Mad Ben as Diamondhead Mad Ben's Diamondhead has an almost completely black Mad Max-style outfit with an orange belt, a small orange cross on his chest, and orange bandages on his lower arms, thighs, and lower legs. Like Mad Ben's Rath, he has silver spike pads with orange spikes on his knee joints, thighs, lower arms, shoulders, and feet. He lacks the rear head spike that Ben Prime's Diamondhead has, but has a mohawk consisting of three spikes instead. His Omnitrix is on his chest and colored orange, like his eyes. Diamondheaddda.png|Diamondhead in Destroy All Aliens Ben 10 Omniverse 11 year old Diamondhead.png|11 year old Diamondhead in Omniverse Diamondhead Rex.png|Diamondhead in Heroes United Diamondhead rat.png|Diamondhead in Race Against Time Kevin_Diamondhead.png|Kevin as Diamondhead Diamondhead 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Diamondhead Negative diamondhead.png|Negative Diamondhead Gwen Diamondhead OS.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in Gwen 10 Gwen 10 Diamondhead OV.png|Gwen as Diamondhead in Omniverse Mad Ben Diamondhead.png|Mad Ben as Diamondhead Powers and Abilities Collect This (37).png|Diamondhead generating crystal Diamondsword.png|Diamondhead transforming his hand into a sword VOV 64.png|Diamondhead controlling generated crystal Diamondhead light beamz.PNG|Diamondhead redirecting energy It Was Them (27.1).png|Crystal shards Trouble_Helix_(574).png|Diamondhead encasing Malware in crystal. Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all the crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations,And Then There Were 10 as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected Gwen from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead can levitate crystal prisms.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 He was capable of encasing enemies in crystals.Trouble Helix He can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting.Vendetta Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat.Framed Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space.Malgax Attacks Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body.Arrested Development Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms.Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force. Petrosapiens are especially weak to sonic attacks, and either scenario can render Diamondhead unconcious.Ken 10 While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Gwen as Diamondhead, however, lacks this weakness. History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben *Diamondhead first appeared in And Then There Were 10. Diamondhead defeated Vilgax's Drone and saved a park. *In Hunted, Diamondhead did some training to control his powers. He was later defeated by Kraab and Sixsix, being rescued by Tetrax. *In Secrets, Diamondhead caught some criminals. He later appeared when the Omnitrix shifted him rapidly. He appeared again and fought Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Diamondhead failed to defeat the Great One. *In Framed, Diamondhead fought Kevin as Heatblast. *In Grudge Match, Diamondhead fought Kevin 11, then one of Slix Vigma's robots. *Diamondhead appeared four times in Back with a Vengeance. Firstly, Diamondhead was used by the Master Control. Then, he was used to see which alien could spit the best loogie. After being attacked, he later breaks out of Vilgax's grip. He later goes to fight Kevin 11 and Vilgax, but is sucked into the Null Void. *In Midnight Madness, Diamondhead was used off-screen to steal an amusement park ride. *In A Change of Face, Diamondhead is used to chase criminals, but Charmcaster in Gwen's body caught them instead. *In Under Wraps, Diamondhead makes a hole for a fence post. He later fought the Mummy. *In The Unnaturals, Diamondhead fought the Squires robots. *In The Visitor, Diamondhead attempted to fix the Rust Bucket. *In Perfect Day, Diamondhead is used in a dream to defeat Sixsix and Vulkanus. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Diamondhead defeated Camille's Ex-Boyfriend. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Diamondhead appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, he slowed down the Rust Bucket and fought Clancy, Dr. Animo and his Mutant Bat. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Diamondhead battled Vilgax's robots. *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Diamondhead battled Eon, then hid in the girls' changing room until he reverted. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Ben turned into Diamondhead to protect himself during a fall. He later frightened Sandra and Carl. *In Handle with Care, Diamondhead stopped museum thieves and tried protect crystal eggs at the same time, but turned back to Ben before he could catch the falling eggs, thus breaking them. ;Kevin *In Framed, Kevin used Diamondhead to fight Lieutenant Steel. ;Gwen 10 *In Gwen 10, Diamondhead defeated Vilgax's Drones and saved a park. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Diamondhead battled Dr. Animo twice. He later battled Vilgax. *In Ken 10, Diamondhead was defeated by Kevin 11,000. |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Diamondhead defeated Vilgax. *In Singlehanded, Julie dialed in Diamondhead to fight off Sunder with his hand. Meanwhile, Diamondhead broke a bridge in the Null Void. *In If All Else Fails, Diamondhead fought the security of the Highbreed Tree Monster. *In In Charm's Way, Diamondhead fought off a mind-controlled Kevin. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead was shattered by Tetrax in order to revive Sugilite. He later restored Petropia with the Petropia Back-up Crystal. *In Vendetta, Diamondhead was defeated by Ragnarok. ;Albedo *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Diamondhead defeated Kevin. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Diamondhead was used by the Bioids. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Basic Training, Diamondhead defeated Brannigan. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Diamondhead fought off the Sentient Ultimate Aliens, and was defeated by Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo. *In Couples Retreat, Diamondhead fought Darkstar. *Diamondhead appeared four times in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. First, he fought Rex Salazar before switching into Lodestar. Then, he was used to drive off Alpha. Later, he appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. Lastly, he failed to defeat Alpha/Omega. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Diamondhead's powers are used by Ultimate Ben twice. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, the Ultimatrix turned Gwen into Diamondhead. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Diamondhead was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In It Was Them, Diamondhead fought off Slamworm. *In Gone Fishin', Diamondhead defeated Captain Kork. *In Ben Again, Diamondhead was used to fight Eon. Later, he was used by 11 year old Ben in 16 year old Ben's body to look at the top of a street light. *In Rad, Diamondhead drags a cage with a Gracklflint in it across Undertown. *In A Fistful of Brains, Diamondhead is defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. *In And Then There Was Ben, Diamondhead, along with Cannonbolt, Atomic-X, Electricyeti, and No Watch Ben, defeated Vilgax. *In Collect This, Diamondhead stopped a gas truck from from crashing and exploding. *In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, Diamondhead battled Thunderpig. *In Clyde Five, Diamondhead minimized the damage Clyde was causing until the Omnitrix (Omniverse) timed out. *In Malgax Attacks, Diamondhead battled Vilgax but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, Diamondhead appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Diamondhead defeated Malware. *In Arrested Development, Diamondhead caught a thief. *In Evil's Encore, Diamondhead defeated several robot drones. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Diamondhead fought and defeated Vulkanus. ;Gwen 10 *''And Then There Was Ben, Diamondhead fought Eon but was defeated. ;Mad Ben *In ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Diamondhead defeated Juryrigg and Rollaway, but he accidentally freed Ben Prime and was defeated by Clockwork. ;Skurd *In Stuck on You, Skurd gave Humungousaur Diamondhead's sword and shield to battle Tyrannopede. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd put Diamondhead's anchor in XLR8's tail to stop him. *In Third Time's a Charm, Skurd gave Kickin Hawk Diamondhead's sword and shield to battle a dragon Charmcaster (Classic). *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd used Diamondhead's shield while Blukic and Driba tried to remove him from the Omnitrix. Then, he put Diamondhead's shelter on Gravattack's head to put Max and Luhley inside. *In The End of an Era, Skurd gave Whampire Diamondhead's armor to battle Exo-Skull. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Hunted'' (x2) *''Secrets'' (x3) ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' (cameo) *''Framed'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x4) ;Season 3 *''A Change of Face'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' *''The Visitor'' ;Season 4 *''Perfect Day'' (dream) *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (intended alien was Stinkfly) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (alternate timeline) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (x2; second time accidental transformation) ;Shorts *''Handle with Care'' ;Kevin ;Season 2 *''Framed'' ;Gwen 10 ;Season 2 *''Gwen 10'' ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' ;Season 4 *''Ken 10'' |-|Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''In Charm's Way'' (selected alien was Humungosaur) *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (x2; first time was accidental transformation) *''Vendetta'' ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''Basic Training'' (first reappearance) ;Season 3 *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Couples Retreat'' ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x3) ;Ultimate Ben ;Season 2 *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (x2) ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''It Was Them'' (first reappearance) ;Season 2 *''Gone Fishin''' ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (x2) *''Rad'' ;Season 4 *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' ;Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' ;Season 2 *''Arrested Development'' ;Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' ;Season 7 *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' ;Gwen 10 ;Season 5 *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Mad Ben ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''Malgax Attacks'' (x2) *''The End of an Era'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Alien Data Files: Diamondhead ;Chapter Books *The Dark of Knight *Galaxy Wars ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Alien Unlock *Ben to the Rescue *Cavern Run *Heroes United *Krakken Attack *Wrath of Psychobos Video Games Diamond_head_beside_fasttrack.png|Diamondhead in Galactic Racing Diamondhead OV ..png|16 year old Ben as Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben_10_Omniverse_The_Game_Diamondhead_2_.png|11 year old Ben as Diamondhead in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10 *Diamondhead is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Diamondhead is a playable racer in Galactic Racing (only on DS). Ben 10: Omniverse *Diamondhead is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Diamondhead is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Trivia *Diamondhead was originally supposed to be an additional alien, while Cannonbolt would take his place as one of the original 10 aliens. I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated Experience *After the destruction of Petropia and before The Secret of Chromastone, Diamondhead and Tetrax were the only known Petrosapiens alive. *Diamondhead is the only alien other than Way Big to defeat Vilgax. **Diamondhead is also the only alien other than Feedback to defeat Malware. *Diamondhead makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves. *Diamondhead was named by Max in And Then There Were 10. *Diamondhead is one of only five aliens to appear in each series of the classic continuity; the other four are Upchuck, Cannonbolt, Ghostfreak and Way Big. References Pop-ups See Also *Diamond Matter (fusion of Grey Matter and Diamondhead) Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Mad Ben Timeline Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Live-action Aliens